Sum 41
1996 The band is called Sum 41 because they started 41 days into the summer. The band was originally a NOFX cover band named Kaspir SEP '''28 They changed their name to Sum 41 for a Supernova show 1997 1998 In 1998 the band recorded a demo tape on Compact Cassette which they sent to record companies in hope of getting a recording contract. These demo tapes are rare and are the only recordings known with the original bassist Richard "Twitch" Roy. 1999 From 1999 to 2000, the band recorded several of their antics. The Introduction to Destruction and later the Cross The T's and Gouge Your I's DVDs both contained the self-recorded footage, among which were robbing a Kelly's Pizza with water guns and performing a dance to "Makes No Difference" in front of a theater 2000 '''JUNE 27 Sum 41 released the EP Half Hour of Power. The first single released by the band was "Makes No Difference", which had two different music videos. The first video was put together using the video clips sent to the record label and the second showed the band performing at a house party 2001 MAY 8 Sum 41's first full-length album, All Killer No Filler, was released. "Fat Lip", the album's first single, achieved notable commercial success; it topped the U.S. Billboard modern rock chart as well as other charts around the world. "In Too Deep" "Motivation" The band spent much of 2001 touring; they played over 300 concerts that year before returning to the studio to record another album. They took the last week of the tour off due to the September 11 terrorist attacks. They later rescheduled the cancelled shows 2002 NOV 26 Sum 41 released their second full-length album, Does This Look Infected The first single released was "Still Waiting" "The Hell Song "Over My Head (Better Off Dead) 2003 Sake Bombs And Happy Endings (2003 2004 MAY The band traveled to the Democratic Republic of Congo with War Child Canada, a branch of the British charity organization War Child, to document the civil war in the country. Days after arriving, fighting broke out in Bukavu near the hotel the band was staying at The band waited for the firing to die down, but it did not during that time. A U.N. peacekeeper, Charles "Chuck" Pelletier, called for armored carriers to take the hotel's occupants out of the hot zone. After nearly six hours, the carriers arrived, and the band and the forty other civilians were taken to safety. OCT 12 In honor of Pelletier, Sum 41 named their next album Chuck; it was released this day. A documentary of their experience was made into a film called Rocked: Sum 41 in Congo and later aired on MTV 2005 War Child released it on DVD on November 29, 2005, in the United States and Canada. The first single from the album was "We're All To Blame" "Pieces", a relatively soft song which reached the top of the charts in Canada "Some Say", released only in Canada and Japan. The last single off the record was "No Reason", released at the same time as "Some Say", but with no music video and was only released in Europe and the USA, where it reached the sixteenth position on the Billboard Modern Rock charts in the USA DEC 21 Sum 41 released a live album, Happy Live Surprise, in Japan. The same CD was released March 7, 2006, in Canada under the name Go Chuck Yourself. 2006 MAR 7 The CD, Go Chuck Yourself is released MAY 11 Dave Baksh announced in a statement through his management company that he was leaving Sum 41 to work with his new band, Brown Brigade. The next day, Whibley confirmed Baksh's departure and announced that the band would only replace Dave with a touring guitarist, who would not have any decision-making power in the band or be in videos, photo shoots, or albums NOV 8 Recording of the band's fourth studio album, Underclass Hero, begins 2007 MAR 14 Recording of Underclass Hero finishes APR 17 the band released a song on iTunes, "March of the Dogs" JULY 24 The album, backed by the first single and title track, "Underclass Hero", was released. It debuted at number seven in the United States, the band's highest U.S. chart position. The album was nominated for a Juno Award for "Rock Album of the Year" but lost to Finger Eleven's Them vs. You vs. Me. Two more singles were released from the album, "Walking Disaster" and "With Me". OCT '''The band began the Strength In Numbers Tour, a tour of Canada with Canadian band Finger Eleven; Die Mannequin opened each of Sum 41's shows. During the tour, Whibley sustained a herniated disk; as a result, they canceled the rest of their shows.29 After Whibley recovered from his injury, the band recommenced the Underclass Hero tour in March 2008. They toured until early July, when they began preparation for their next album. 2008 7 McCaslin announced in a journal entry on the band's official site that the band was currently taking time off from touring to do other things. Afterward, they would begin working on the band's next studio album. McCaslin worked on the second album by his side-project, The Operation M.D. Jocz toured as a drummer for The Vandals, and Whibley toured with his wife, Avril Lavigne Sum 41 released a press release that mentioned that because of the success of Underclass Hero, Universal Music picked up the option to have Sum 41 produce an EP in 2009. However, Deryck stated that the new EP was quickly turning into an LP due to the amount of music they had recorded, which was more than expected. The band entered the studio in late 2008 for a plan to release the album sometime during 2009, with a supporting tour in the summer '''NOV 26 Sum 41 released 8 Years of Blood, Sake and Tears, a greatest hits album, in Japan 2009 FEB '''The band said that due to the success and demand for the greatest hits album, they had decided to release it worldwide, although with a different title and artwork. 15 Deryck posted a news bulletin on the band's website stating that the band had decided to make a full album instead of an EP. He went on to say that "it's safe to say" the album will be released in 2009 '''MAR 17 All the Good Shit was released with different artwork and a different title JUNE '''28 Cone posted on the band's website that the new album would be released in 2010 '''JULY 20 Stevo posted a blog on the band's website saying that the band finished all their tour dates for the year after their summer tour with The Offspring, and that they are going to take the rest of the year off to finish working on their album. He has also confirmed that new lead guitarist Tom Thacker will take part in the writing and recording 31 in an interview Steve and Cone did, they said to expect the new album to be released around the summer of 2010 , although it might be released sooner. In the same interview, they claimed to have 5 or 6 songs already done. They have also confirmed on their Twitter that recording will start on November 1